1. Field of the Invention
The herein described invention deals with the field of devices for restricting flow through curb inlet openings defined in street storm drains for minimizing the flow of contaminating articles and materials through municipal water drain conduits. The public cost for processing and cleaning water and other items that pass through curb inlet openings of street storm drains has become burdensome and needs to be addressed. As such, there is a desire currently to restrict the materials that can flow into such inlet curb inlet openings by limiting the size of flow openings thereinto. The present invention provides an improved construction for a face plate and mounting apparatus which together facilitate attaching of a flow restricting member in position extending over curb inlet openings defined in street storm drains to restrict the flow of materials therein such as bottles, trash, toys and, most particularly, limit accesses therein by children and other unwanted persons. The mounting apparatus of the present invention includes a mounting bracket and an engagement means which can quickly, easily and reliably secure the face plate with respect to the street storm drain in the area thereof immediately surrounding a curb inlet opening for restricting flow and access thereinto by making use of the flow openings defined in the face plate for facilitating mounting thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other prior art devices utilizing alternative constructions have been disclosed for the purpose of restricting access or flow into storm drains in various issued patents such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 232,948 patented Oct. 5, 1880 to F. Dernham on a “Sewer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 374,393 patented Dec. 6, 1887 to G. G. Campbell on a “Catch Basin Cover”; and U.S. Pat. No. 440,067 patented Nov. 4, 1890 to R. Smith and Assignor of One-Half to George W. Strange on a “Catch-Basin Top And Trap”; and U.S. Pat. No. 468,714 patented Feb. 9, 1892 to W. M. Whitten on a “Cover For Catch Basins”; and U.S. Pat. No. 505,130 patented Sep. 19, 1893 to T. J. Ryan on a “Receiver And Stench Trap”; and U.S. Pat. No. 506,267 patented Oct. 10, 1893 to W. E. Sefton and assigned to Sherlock, Elmer & Sherlock on a “Sewer-Basin Trap”; and U.S. Pat. No. 642,530 patented Jan. 30, 1900 to G. A. Robertson on a “Catch Basin”; and U.S. Pat. No. 672,868 patented Apr. 23, 1901 to J. Banwell and assigned to C. W. Nokes and George Caunter on a “Casing And Cover For Catch-Basins”; and U.S. Pat. No. 693,511 patented Feb. 18, 1902 to W. H. Garrett & H. C. Pauly and assigned to Hennessy Foundry Company on a “Sewer-Inlet”; and U.S. Pat. No. 783,556 patented Feb. 28, 1905 to R. M. Van Buskirk on a “Catch Basin Top”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,903 patented Nov. 6, 1917 to E. G. Gross on a “Sewer-Trap Cap”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,551 patented Nov. 6, 1923 to L. Gschwind on a “Direct Sewer Inlet”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,651 patented Jan. 1, 1924 to E. G. Clements on a “Device For Marking Parking Limits For Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,711,674 patented May 7, 1929 to G. F. Egan on a “Sewer Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,752 patented May 23, 1939 to E. W. Shaw and assigned to The France Foundry & Machine Co. on a “Curb Inlet”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,279 patented Jun. 14, 1949 to De Witt S. Crocker on a “Curb Inlet Casting”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,756 patented Jan. 29, 1974 to S. Ito on a “Curb And Drain Unit”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,832 patented May 6, 1975 to H. A. Maguire on a “Low Profile Protective Insert For Sewers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,383 patented May 18, 1976 to R. H. Fredericks on a “Curb Protection Device And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,482 patented Sep. 6, 1977 to H. R. Paasch on a “Protective Cover For Sewer Grates”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,157 patented Jun. 10, 1986 to B. J. McGowan on an “Inlet Clamp And Screen”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,566 patented Sep. 9, 1986 to N. P. Albang et al and assigned to Phoenix Simpton Company on a “Curb Inlet With Removable Gutter Form”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,587 patented Aug. 3, 1993 to T. E. Hegemier et al and assigned to Tom Hegemier on a “Stormwater Inlet Filter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,741 patented Sep. 13, 1994 to H. O. Slater et al and assigned to J. & H. Slater Construction Co., Inc. on a “Silt Blockage For Catch Basins”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,474 patented Apr. 4, 1995 to G. R. Emery on a “Curb Inlet Gravel Sediment Filter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,888 patented May 27, 1997 to A. W. Chinn et al and assigned to Dandy Enterprises Limited on an “Environmental Filter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,595 patented Dec. 30, 1997 to W. H. Mossburg, Jr. on a “Catch Basin Guard”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,952 patented Sep. 21, 1999 to D. M. Strawser and assigned to Alpine Stormwater Management Company on a “Stormwater Catch Basin Filter Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,622 patented Jan. 4, 2000 to A. W. Chinn et al and assigned to Dandy Enterprises Limited on an “Environmental Filter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,489 patented Jan. 18, 2000 to L. J. Allen et al and assigned to Larry J. Allen and Bridgett L. Allen on a “Plastic Self-Relieving Curb Inlet Fitler”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,166 patented Jan. 25, 2000 to W. H. Mossburg, Jr. on a “Catch Basin Guard And Filter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,216 patented Apr. 10, 2001 to R. Isaacson on a “Drain Filter Support”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,758 patented May 8, 2001 to G. J. Missick et al on a “Protector For Through-The-Curb Drain”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,942 patented Jun. 11, 2002 to T. Cardwell et al on a “Catch Basin Curb Inlet Filter Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,446 patented Mar. 25, 2003 to P. S. Sanguinetti and assigned to The Water Sweeper on a “Drainage Filter System For Debris And Contaminant Removal”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,852 patented Aug. 26, 2003 to B. J. Wimberger and assigned to Brian J. Wimberger on a “Sediment Control Drain And Method Of Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,579 patented to E. R. Singleton et al on Mar. 23, 2004 and assigned to Silt-Saver, Inc. on a “Curb Inlet Filter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,708 patented Nov. 2, 2004 to M. D. Shaw et al and assigned to UltraTech International, Inc. on a “Curb Guard Filter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,053 patented Nov. 23, 2004 to A. Martinez on a “Water Flow Responsive Barrier For Gutters And Storm Drains With Rotary Actuator”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,677 patented to A. Martinez on Nov. 330, 2004 on a “Curbside Trap For Pollutants And Solid Trash”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,523 patented to A. Martinez on Mar. 22, 2005 on a “Curbside Drain Barrier For Detaining Solid Trash During No Or Slow Water Flow”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,526 patented Mar. 22, 2005 to S. R. Sharpless on a “Storm Drain Filter Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,343 patented Apr. 26, 2005 to J. E. Harris et al on a “Curb Inlet Catch Basin Filter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,972,088 patented Dec. 6, 2005 to L. H. Yehuda on a “Pivotal Gate For A Catch Basin Of A Storm Drain System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,540 patented Dec. 13, 2005 to C. R. Fleischmann on a “Street Curb Drain Filter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,636 patented Feb. 14, 2006 to R. Tremouilhac and assigned to Norinco on a “Device For Connecting A Piece Of Road Equipment, Such As Drain Inlet, To A Vertical Fixed Runoff Drainage Pipe”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,005,060 patented Feb. 28, 2006 to R. E. Pitt et al and assigned to StormTrain LLC on an “Upflow Surface Water Runoff Filtration System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,207 patented May 30, 2006 to B. J. Wimberger on a “Sediment Control Drain And Method Of Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,691 patented Jul. 4, 2006 to J. Lindemulder and assigned to BMP Supplies Inc. on a “Protector For Sewer System Inlet”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,326 patented Jul. 11, 2006 to E. R. Singleton and assigned to Silt-Saver, Inc. on a “Curb-And-Grate Inlet Filter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,495 patented Oct. 31, 2006 to C. F. Lill et al on a “Curb Box Cover Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,787 patented Nov. 7, 2006 to J. H. McGinn and assigned to Ertec Environmental Systems LLC on a “Drain Inlet Cover”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,045 patented Nov. 7, 2006 to J. P. Transgrud and assigned to Trangsrud & Associates, Inc. on a “Sanitaly, Storm And Catch Basin Trap With Filter Insert”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,7,144,185 patented Dec. 5, 2006 to H. Messerschmidt et al and assigned to ACO Severin Ahlmann GmbH & Co. KG on a “Street Grid For Surface Drainage”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,987 patented Jan. 2, 2007 to P. S. Sanguinetti on a “Storm Drain Filter Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,048 patented Jan. 9, 2007 to J. G. Fattori et al and assigned to LMT Mercer Group Inc. on a “Flow Restricting Member”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,371 patented Feb. 20, 2007 to T. N. Bistline on a “Securable Curb Inlet Filter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,208,082 patented Apr. 24, 2007 to J. G. Hurst et al. and assigned to John G. Hurst on a “Drainage Water Filter For Erosion Control”.